


Velvet Rope (SPA)

by Little_Geecko



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drama, Final ambiguo/abierto, Manipulación emocional, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Geecko/pseuds/Little_Geecko
Summary: El apocalipsis fue detenido, todo deberia seguir tranquilamente ¿No?¿No?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Beelzebub (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Velvet Rope (SPA)

**Author's Note:**

> Heya a todos! Aqui con mi primer fic inefable!  
> POR FAVOR RECORDAR: Esto sucede DESPUES de que Adam derrota a Satan. De esta forma los eventos de la serie no se veran afectados!  
> Espero te guste!  
> @Little_geecko en Twitter

Después de detener el apocalipsis, varias cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo.

La tierra dejó de temblar, el cielo se abrió y dejó de estar oscuro como la noche misma para dejar paso al bello sol y nubes blancas flotando pacíficamente en el basto azul

El joven Adam corrió a abrazar a su -verdadero- padre, aliviado, agradeciendo silenciosamente que todo había acabado así como Crowley lo agradecía. Todos sus demás amigos humanos presentes celebraban con ellos.

El demonio volteó a ver a su compañero ángel, sus miradas se cruzaron y una sonrisa se plasmó en sus rostros casi al mismo tiempo, de felicidad absoluta, incluso sus mejillas se sonrojaron al echar una vigorosa risa

Se había acabado. El apocalipsis fue detenido y la vida en la tierra prevalecerá por unos posibles 6000 años mas...mas tiempo para disfrutar junto a su ángel, ver nuevos lugares, probar que nuevas cosas los humanos crearán en el futuro, ver todos los días el brillante cielo azul en paz.

Aziraphale tomó su mano y la apretó de vuelta, afectivamente.

...Pero quizás celebró demasiado rápido, pues se escuchó un fuerte estruendo detrás de ellos que estremeció el suelo. Miraron a sus espaldas.

El Arcángel Gabriel.

Y poco después del suelo emergió el Príncipe Beelzebub.

Ambos despedían una fuerte aura negativa, Crowley podía sentirlo, y hasta le sorprendió que Gabriel llegara a tener su aura tan...oscura, casi azul marino.

Caminaron a paso firme en dirección a ellos, y Crowley sentía gradualmente su corazón bajar a sus pies, juraba que podría estar temblando, ya que, ¿Honestamente? La mirada de desprecio de su superior le ponía ansioso.

¿Que les iban a hacer?

Fuera de lo que fuese, se mantuvo cool, fresco, con ambas manos ahora en sus bolsillos. Aziraphale bajó la mirada. Adam no parecía estar afectado.

Ahora estaban cara a cara. Bando y bando

"Lord Beelzebub...que honor” Empezó Crowley

“Crowley, el traidor.”

“Que palabra mas fea”

“Hay peores palabras que se me ocurren. ¿Donde está el niño?” Exigió el lord de las moscas, con un ligero zumbido en sus palabras

Todos giraron a mirar a Adam, y el semblante de Gabriel cambió a uno mas apacible, acercándose junto a Beelzebub al joven... un momento. ¿A donde se habían ido todos los demás?

Crowley miró alrededor disimuladamente. Podía jurar que los demás niños, los ancianos aquellos y la bruja estaban ahí también.

¿Que?

Gabriel estaba hablándole a Adam, lo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

“Jovencito...el armagedon debe...reiniciarse. Ahora mismo- Un inconveniente como este no debe interponerse en el camino de el Bien Mayor!” Dijo el Arcángel

“Aun debemos ver quien se interpone frente a quien” Interrumpió Beelzebub. Gabriel hizo una cara de resignación “Pero la batalla debe decidirse ahora, niño. Ese es-zzz” Se detuvo para cortar el zumbido y continuar. “Tu destino. La guerra debe comenzar de todas formas. Ahora”

Adam entrecerró los ojos “¿Ustedes quieren una guerra para decidir que lado es mejor?”

“¡Obviamente!” Respondió Gabriel “Es el Gran Plan” Y de nuevo esa cara de resignación, como si le estuviese costando mantener la compostura “Para eso fue creada la tierra”

Adam puso otra cara confundida, a lo que Beelzebub dio un paso al frente literalmente alejando al Arcángel con su hombro “Yo me encargo”

“Adam” Empezó. Crowley notó la falsa tranquilidad de su jefe “Cuando todo esto termine, podrás gobernar el mundo” Se inclinó a la altura del niño “¿No quieres gobernar el mundo?”

“Ya es lo suficientemente difícil pensar en cosas para que mis amigos no se aburran” Y miró hacia atrás, como si estuvieran ahí, aunque Crowley no lograba verlos por alguna razón. Eran solo Adam, y ellos, los entes superiores. “Tengo todo el mundo que necesito”

“¿No puedes simplemente rechazar lo que eres!” Interrumpió Gabriel, como si le ofendiera. “Tu nacimiento, tu destino, todo- todo es parte del Gran Plan”

(¿No?)

Crowley hizo como que no escuchó ese pensamiento. Miró a Aziraphale, quien mantenía la mirada en la escena, neutral. Sin decir nada. Si Azira no iba a decir nada de todo esto y ayudar al pobre Adam entonces lo haría el.

“¡No pareces dejar de hablar del Gran Plan, Gabriel!” Gritó Crowley desde donde estaban, haciendo que ambos jefes voltearan a verlos

“Cr- Demonio, creo que debieras mantener la boca cerrada” devolvió, haciendo un gesto con sus dedos. Se notaba irritado. “Antes que te la cierre yo mismo”

“Uuuhh, que amenazante...” Dijo la serpiente, con una pequeña sonrisa “ Pues aclárame algo, angelito” Crowley caminó hasta quedar frente al Arcángel “¿Eso incluye...al plan inefable?”

“¡EL GRAN PLAN! Esta escrito!” Gritó de la nada Beelzebub “¡S-Zzzze creó un mundo condenado a existir 6000 años, que acabará en caos, flamas y destrucción!” Su cara permanecía increíblemente seria a pesar de lo que dijo, aunque el ceño fruncido no se lo quitaba nadie. Tenia la vista clavada en Adam, como si intentara prenderlo en fuego con solo mirarlo

“Si si, como sea el Gran Plan” Hizo un ademan con la mano, restándole importancia “Pero ¿Eso incluye al Plan Inefable o no?”

Todos quedaron en silencio.

...Un silencio algo largo. Crowley miró detrás de sí, a Aziraphale, nervioso. Necesitaba algo de apoyo aquí

“Aziraphale sabe del Gran Plan Inefable. ¿No es así, ángel?”

Aziraphale dio un pequeño saltito como si hubiese salido de un trance y se quedó viendo a Crowley, perdido. Luego miró a Gabriel, a Beelzebub, y de nuevo a Crowley.

Abrió la boca para hablar.

“Eh..”

Una mirada final a Crowley, una que reflejaba mil pensamientos corriendo por su cabeza, antes de centrarse en su jefe.

“Yo...”

“...No...No tengo idea de que esta diciendo. Gabriel...”

Tanto Gabriel como Crowley pusieron una cara de sorpresa, sobre todo Crowley, que sintió una punzada en el estomago ...¿Que acaba de decir?

¿Que?

“¿...Que?”

“¡Ya decía yo que esta interrupción era ridícula!” Expresó Gabriel con una arrogante risa seca. “Si hubiese algún tipo de cambio en el plan, YO seria el primero en saberlo”

“Ajá” Dijo Beelzebub, quien se ganó una mirada fea de Gabriel, mas no dijo nada mas.

Pero Crowley no los estaba escuchando, estaba anonadado, concentrado en Aziraphale y la forma en que se ponía gradualmente mas nervioso, se notaba en sus ojos, desesperados por encontrar algo que mirar en vez de los ojos de Crowley, jugando con sus manos, su semblante temblando, como si quisiera explotar en mil explicaciones y no podía, algo lo detenía.

“Azira-” susurró su nombre como si se quedara sin aire “De que-” miró a Gabriel, miró a todos lados “No me dejes colgando aquí, por favor, no es el mejor momento para negar cosas”

Crowley rió nerviosamente y fue directo hacia Aziraphale.

Pasó algo que le hice detenerse en seco

Aziraphale se alejó 2 pasos de el

“...Ángel” Un murmuro débil, ahora verdaderamente preocupado. Estiró su brazo hacia el divino ser “¿Que pasa-?”

“Aléjate de mi” respondió firmemente, apretando sus manos frente a su pecho “¡No te acerques!”

“¡Aziraphale! ¡Dime que es lo que te pasa!” Gritó, alzando la mano quizás demasiado rápido, porque lo que recibió fue un golpe en esta que lo hizo quejarse, apretando su muñeca, mirando el vapor salir de la herida en su mano. Aziraphale le quemó con un ataque divino

“! ¿¡Porque haces esto?!”

Crowley no tenia idea de que ocurría, ni porque Aziraphale se veía tan afectado de la nada, como si estuviese al borde de las lagrimas, como si estuviese...asustado de el.

Hubo silencio de nuevo, tanto así que Crowley casi olvidó que estaban solos. Recobró la noción del tiempo cuando Aziraphale reaccionó, sin saber que hacer con sus manos por un momento; las extendió hacia Crowley y volvió a alejarlas, abría y cerraba las boca y llegó al punto donde ya no podía mantener contacto visual con el demonio

Estaba temblando. Aziraphale estaba genuinamente asustado de el. ¿Pero porque?

¿Porque?

Aziraphale negó con la cabeza y decidió rodear a Crowley, yendo hacia donde estaba Gabriel y abrazándolo, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. Gabriel se salió un poco de balance, en su cara se notaba la confusión pero, como un acto reflejo, abrazó a Aziraphale de vuelta.

“Hermano Aziraphale-... ¿Que es lo que sucede? ¿Porque estas así?” Gabriel también estaba preocupado, acariciando el cabello de su hermanito para calmarlo de alguna forma. Ni parecía importarle que las lagrimas de Aziraphale mojaran su suéter

“El me utilizó” Respondió el ángel, levantando la mirada a su hermano, desesperado “Yo- Yo no quería ser parte de nada de esto! Solo seguí sus ordenes o si no iba a--...iba a hacerme daño, Gabriel...” Su pálido rostro estaba cubierto de lagrimas ahora, sonrojado por la emoción y la vergüenza. “L-Lo siento...- Lo siento mucho, tuve mucho miedo-...” Hipó, volviendo a ocultar su cara en su blanco suéter.

Crowley no podia creer lo que escuchaba.

“Hermano...¿Porque-..¿Porque no me dijiste antes?” Preguntó el arcángel, inquieto.

“No quería que me hiciera algo, el- vive en la misma ciudad que yo, me perseguía a todos lados, creí que...no me creerías-...”

Gabriel puso una expresión de horror, luego de ira, que rápidamente se morfó a una mortificada, abrazando con fuerza a Aziraphale y tratando de calmar su dolido llanto

“Oh, hermano mio- Lo sabia, sabia que debía hacer algo detrás de toda esta...alianza” Murmuró, casi para si mismo

Y Gabriel le lanzó una fría mirada a Crowley, pero este no respondía.

Crowley estaba congelado, sentía que toda la sangre se le bajó a los pies y el frío se alojó en lo profundo de su estomago. No...no era posible esto...no era posible que su mejor amigo lo estaba tirando bajo el bus así ¡No había manera! Si Aziraphale era tan...tan honesto, y bueno, que hasta le dolía tener que mentir, o hacer el trabajo sucio

¿Y si acaso estaba mintiendo?

¿Y si...algo lo estaba controlando quizás?

Beelzebub entró en su campo de visión, se veía tan sorprendido como todos presentes, excepto que su mirada era mas apreciativa que penosa, incluso parecía estar viendo por encima de sus cabezas. Adam por su lado, permanecía neutral, pero claramente inquieto ante la dramática escena que se desencadenaba frente a sus ojos

No había manera de que esto fuera algo que Azira se estuviese ocultando todo este tiempo, no...se negaba a creer que así fuera.

“Aziraphale, por favor-” Suplicó el demonio, lentamente levantando las manos frente a sí “Tu...tu no eres así! Tu eres mi amigo! ¿Que fue lo que te hicieron estos dos, huh??”

El ángel solo respondió guardando silencio, evitando mostrar su cara a Crowley.

Crowley tomó aire y exhaló pesadamente. Se hacia tarde, sentía que el cielo se oscurecía sobre sí aunque seguro solo pasaron unos minutos.

Una vez mas intentó acercarse a su ángel, mas tuvo que detenerse en seco cuando Gabriel reaccionó, levantando su mano electrificada en su dirección.

“No des un paso mas, demonio” Escupió su titulo, tanto así que Crowley hizo una cara “O lo vas a lamentar mucho. ¡No dejaré que le sigas haciendo daño a mi hermano!”

A esto, Crowley mostró los dientes, amenazante, realmente no le tenia miedo a los rayos de Gabriel, ambos sabían que podía aguantarlos. Siguió hablando de todas formas “¿ESCUCHAME BIEN, ARCANGEL! MAS LES VALE A CUALQUIERA DE USTEDES TRES CONFESAR QUIEN LE LAVÓ EL CEREBRO A AZIRAPHALE ANTES DE QUE PERSONALMENTE LOS MANDE AL INFIERNO!”

Empezaba a enojarse, la pena y la angustia fusionándose para formar una emoción aun mas fuerte, sentía que iba a reventar en cualquier segundo.

“LES DOY 3 SEGUNDOS! ”

No había forma. Debía ser uno de ellos. Aziraphale no era así.

“UNO!...”

¿Como se atreven hacerle esto a su mejor amigo, a su parte complementaria?

“¡DOS...!”

Iba a destruirlos, a quien fuera, aunque le cueste. Sus ojos fueron hacia Aziraphale, a su rostro lleno de lagrimas y ojos cristalinos y vacíos y-..

Dientes.

Aziraphale...estaba sonriendo.

_Aziraphale estaba sonriendo._

A espaldas de todos, escondido a medias en el pecho de su hermano, sonriendo arrogantemente con lagrimas mojando su rostro y aun así sus ojos se moldeaban a su gran sonrisa. Conocía esa sonrisa- La misma sonrisa que puso cuando lo _amenazó con nunca volverle a hablar_

Podía jurar, que le escuchaba burlarse en voz baja, mientras estrujaba su rostro contra Gabriel cual felino.

Como si fuera un _juego_

Como si-

_Como si-_

“...Tu...”

Crowley sintió algo romperse en su cabeza, y en su pecho también, justo donde iba su corazón.

“Tu...- ¡MALDITO BASTARDO!”

Y sin importarle los rayos de Gabriel, corrió directo hacia Aziraphale con los brazos extendidos, sus pupilas agresivamente dilatadas y garras filosas listas para atacar, para romper. Lanzó un agudo rugido, vocalizando su ira desatada como si fueran dos voces del mismísimo infierno. Ambos seres divinos se exaltaron, abrazándose mas, Gabriel listo para lanzar su ataque cuando-

Algo golpeó a Crowley en el cuello, tirándolo al suelo cual venado cazado.

Todos voltearon a ver a Beelzebub, quien tenia los dedos de su mano simulando una pistola.

“Suficiente espectáculo”

Y sin mas, caminó hacia donde Crowley estaba ahora tirado. Todos parecieron soltar un respiro que sostenian.

Crowley yace en su costado, no podía levantarse, sentía su cabeza y sus hombros pesados como el cemento, la sensación iba bajando por sus brazos y abdomen; Beelzebub le había dado con un ataque paralizador.

Aun podía gruñir, tratando de arañar el piso sin dejar de ver a Aziraphale, quien había vuelto a su acto de hacerse oveja inocente frente a su hermano.

No, no no, no _no no no-_

Sintió a Beelzebub agarrarlo por el cuello de la camisa y levantarlo como si de un saco se tratara.

“Las cosas han dado un giro ines-zzzzperado ¿No crees, traidor Crowley?” Escuchó a Beelzebub burlarse entre dientes, como si se refiriera a algo mas, enderezando al demonio hasta sentarlo en el piso. “Que interesante nueva informacion se ha soltado”

Levantó la cabeza hacia los hermanos, dándole una larga, extraña mirada a Aziraphale.

“...Mantenme al tanto de la situación con tus soldados, Arcángel Gabriel” Dijo Beelzebub “Yo me encargaré de mis demonios, sobre todo de este de aquí” Sacudió a Crowley, haciéndolo quejarse.

“Ah...” Gabriel había perdido su porte serio ya hace rato, pero se recobró enseguida sujetando protectoramente a Aziraphale. “Si, lo discutiremos después. Tengo algo mas importante que atender” Y miró a su pobre, inocente hermano, como si el tuviera la culpa de que le pasara esto.

“Vamos, Aziraphale”

El mencionado asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, y en un parpadeo, ambos se esfumaron.

Crowley empezó a ver extrañas figuras borrosas a su alrededor, distinguió el vestido de Anathema, los pares de pies de los amigos de Adam, y escuchó a alguien resollar de sorpresa, quizás uno de los ancianos, pero no tuvo tiempo de verlos con claridad pues empezó a hundirse en el suelo.

Lo ultimo que vio, fue al joven Adam, mirándole con...pena.

Y todo se volvió oscuro, olía a tierra mojada, y se fue volviendo gradualmente mas caliente.

Beelzebub estaba hablándole, lo sabia, pero era una voz distante que apenas lograba mezclarse con sus invasivos pensamientos.

¿Que va a pasarme ahora? Pensó Crowley

¿Porque, Aziraphale?

...

**_¿No eramos amigos?_ **

¿Porque?

_¿Porque?_

Y sin darse cuenta, lagrimas se precipitaron por sus mejillas, cayendo sobre sus piernas.

¿Que iba a hacer ahora...?

* * *

Temo que este sea el punto mas bajo al que mi vida puede llegar

Convenientemente, el cielo deja pasar estas cosas sin castigo alguno

Como esta desmedida esclavitud (esclavitud)

_“Si, si. Este es tu destino” Grita la gente maligna y obstinada_

_“Esto no es amor._ **_**Nunca hubo amor”** _ **

Estuve gritando

**_**Rasgando la cuerda aterciopelada.** _ **

**Author's Note:**

> Cancion: Kilmer (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bmPoZ1BPcNY)  
> Espero te haya gustado! no olvides comentar que te pareció!  
> @little_geecko


End file.
